


Chiot perdu cherche maison

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Cigarettes, Cute, Dogs, Domesticity, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lime, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plushies, Puppies, Tickling, i bet they're the pairing i wrote the most fics about
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots Havoc/Fuery ;<br/>deux 1ers volets : La question d'adopter un chien, entre eux, se pose et se re-pose encore.<br/>3ème : De l'indulgence pour ces petites habitudes. 4ème :  La couleur bleue. 5ème : Des liens entre eux. 6ème : Fêter un anniversaire. 7 et 8èmes : Pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. 9ème : À distance. 10ème : Après l'amour. 11ème : La torture des chatouilles ! 12ème : Du sur mesure. <br/>13ème : Un matin après qui n'est pas arrivé avant. <br/>14ème : Des trucs officiels !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chiot perdu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Havoc et Fury, Une histoire à suivre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379447) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Une fine équipe de bras cassés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371996) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Black Hayate avait trouvé un autre papa ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Chiot perdu cherche maison_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist ; tendance 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** presque 700

Et si… si seulement… qu’est-ce qui aurait pu se passer, si… ?

Ce jour-là, ce fameux jour de pluie, Jean Havoc se demande s’il n’a pas rencontré son destin, et n’est pas passé à côté.

Il y avait cette petite boule de poils noir et blanc, par terre, adorable, le plus mignon des chiots. Et Fury qui s’était penché dessus, poil noir ébouriffé et sourire innocent assorti. Havoc se demanda un instant si sous l’uniforme bleu, il avait aussi la peau douce et blanche pour compléter le tableau.

Bref, il y avait deux petits chiots assoiffés de tendresse sur le linoléum, qui semblaient crier « Adoptez-moi, aimez-moi, ramenez-moi chez vous et câlinez-moi jusqu’à plus soif ! »

Et Havoc était tout prêt à y répondre. Pour voir Fury lui sourire, il aurait adopté tous les chiens errants de la terre. Son visage rayonnant, ses grands yeux débordant d’amour et de reconnaissance, quand le lieutenant accepta de s’occuper du chiot, étaient la plus belle des récompenses.

Seulement, bien sûr, en tant qu’homme déjà, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Et plus encore, un soldat de son grade, et sous les ordres du fameux Colonel Mustang, ne pouvait laisser voir qu’il fondait complètement pour les chiots… et encore moins pour un mignon petit sergent-major.

Alors, pour détourner l’attention, pour éviter qu’on ne remarque à quel point faire plaisir à Fury le rendait heureux, il s’était fendu d’une plaisanterie malheureuse.

Hawkeye lui avait arraché le chiot des mains, tous ses collègues étaient persuadés qu’il n’était qu’un monstre sans cœur… et peut-être qu’en plus, plus jamais Fury ne lui ferait confiance ?

La colère l’empêcha de se désespérer. Ce n’est que plus tard, qu’il encaissa durement le coup, caché sous son masque d’apathie, boudant en silence.

Il n’osa pas réclamer le chiot, craignant de paraître suspect s’il insistait. On ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement sa remarque de travers… mais, si Fury ne trouvait personne pour s’occuper du chien, il se retournerait vers lui, n’est-ce pas, et il pourrait lui assurer qu’il le traiterait bien, juste pour lui, par pour l’engraisser jusqu’à pouvoir le passer à la poêle ! et tout s’arrangerait.

Et non… parce qu’il n’a pas été assez rapide, pas assez malin, Hawkeye lui était passée devant, en fin de compte. Que ses méthodes d’éducation ne soient pas au goût de Fury est une bien maigre consolation, ‘Black Hayate’ semblait définitivement adopté. Et Cain Fury hors de portée.

 _C’est pas ironique ça, mon vieux Jeannot, si c’est pas Roy Mustang qui te passe devant, c’est Riza Hawkeye. T’as_ encore _loupé ta chance, mon pauvre, et elle ne se représentera pas de sitôt..._

 

Il en fallut, du temps, de la patience et des efforts. Et de la prudence, pour l’apprivoiser et le convaincre qu’il n’était pas un grand méchant loup.

En serrant son compagnon contre lui, Jean Havoc se demande s’il aurait pu économiser de précieux mois, s’il avait mieux géré cette affaire de chien. Si, en adoptant l’un des deux chiots, il aurait automatiquement gagné le deuxième en bonus.

Il ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux bruns. Cain enfouit le visage en creux de son épaule.

Il _sait_ qu’il s’y prend encore une fois maladroitement, mais il tente quand même sa chance… celle-là, s’il doit la laisser filer, que ça ne soit pas par lâcheté. Il se jette à l’eau, sans réfléchir :

« Dis, choupinou ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je me demandais, ça fait un bout de temps qu’on est ensemble maintenant… »

Aussitôt, Cain se redresse ; deux yeux chocolat le fixent, vaguement inquiets. Jean continue sur sa lancée. S’il interrompait sa tirade, il risquerait trop de se planter.

« Tu crois qu’on pourrait penser à fonder un foyer ? »

Cain cligne des yeux, incrédule.

« Tu sais, adopter un chien, qui serait rien qu’à nous, dont on prendrait soin et qu’on regarderait grandir, tout ça… »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il n’a plus qu’à se demander s’il peut prendre le baiser passionné qu’il reçoit comme une réponse affirmative, si ça veut dire qu’enfin, il a trouvé sa place et que plus personne ne l’en délogera.


	2. Trouvé par hasard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé nous ramasser, toi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il y avait un chien sur la route...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury, et un chien  
>  **Genre :** domestique/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « sur la route » pour 6variations  
>  **Note :** j'ai vérifié ma liste de fics surr ff.net et il me semble ne l'avoir encore jamais postée là-bas ?  
>  ~~si je ne m'abuse, c'est parce que j'attendais de voir si j'allais l'intégrer à ma série longue et finalement je ne l'ai pas fait... mais puisque personne ne la lit, cette série, après tout !~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

La journée se termine, le temps passe, et Fury n’arrive pas. Il devrait pourtant déjà être de retour de la caserne, pourtant.

Havoc essaie de ne pas s’inquiéter. Au début effectivement, il ne s’en fait pas trop. Cain a pu être retenu en chemin, voire même avant de partir. Trop gentil qu'il est, il s’arrête tout de suite quand on lui demande un peu d’aide. Jean, avec son côté un peu je-m’en-foutiste, n' a pas remarqué immédiatement son retard, à vrai dire.   
Cependant plus le temps passe plus il se demande ce qui le retient. Ça n’est pas comme s’il risquait de se perdre en route, il connaît le chemin. Un collègue qui lui fait réparer des trucs ? un copain qui l’aurait invité à aller prendre un pot ? Il ne va pas se mettre à le fliquer, quand même, Fury est tout à fait libre d’accepter. Pas quelqu’un qui aurait découvert le pot-aux-roses sur eux deux et l’empêcherait de venir, qui le cuisine pour en savoir plus ? Argh, pourvu que non !  
Ces idées-là, il les chasse. Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Ils ont toujours fait bien attention, n’est-ce pas ? et ça n’est pas comme si les copains allaient les dénoncer. Après les avoir poussés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ça serait salement gonflé !  
Pas possible non plus que Fury, de lui-même, ait décidé de ne pas venir. Il sait qu'il est attendu et ça lui fait plaisir de venir, hein ?

 

Enfin, il pointe le bout de son nez ! Mais reste dans l'entrée, gêné, et les bras chargés.

« Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris si longtemps ?  
\- Il y avait un chien sur le bord de la route.  
(Un chien ? ah, donc le paquet qu’il tient là, c’est un tas de fourrure vivant…)  
« Un chauffard l’a renversé, explique-t-il.  
(Non, c’est un cadavre, alors ? Beh...)

« Le pauvre, on peut le garder le temps de le soigner ? »  
Le chien lui-même n'est pas en mesure de faire des yeux larmoyants pour attendrir Havoc, mais Fury le remplace avantageusement.  
(Ah, bon.) « T’es sûr qu’on _peut_ le soigner ? »

Havoc se penche sur le tas de fourrure immobile, vaguement curieux.   
« Il va pas crever juste dans quelques minutes, quand même ? »  
Fury fronce les sourcils. La légèreté avec laquelle son ami traite le problème du chien blessé ne lui plaît pas. Et la compassion pour les animaux blessés, alors ?  
« Je crois qu’il n’a qu’une patte blessée. Peut-être deux. Peut-être les côtes aussi ? Mais rien de trop grave en tout cas. »

Jean sent qu'il va céder. Alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Il évalue la taille de la bête, calcule la quantité à accommoder. À mi-voix : ça lui a échappé. Et Cain qui entend ses calculs s'effraie.

« Tu ne projettes pas de… ?   
\- De ? »

Dans les yeux de Fury, un reproche nommé « Black Hayate et la poêle à frire » se lit clairement. Pour un peu, ça serait Havoc qui aurait renversé exprès la bestiole que voilà en voiturant un général !

« He, tu me prends pour quoi, là ? Combien de fois 'faudra te le dire ? c’était une plai-san-te-rie la fois dernière.   
\- Moui, bon.  
\- C’est les quantités pour le nourrir _lui_ que je cherchais, là. Parce qu’il va pas se rétablir en deux heures, hein ? »

Non, c'est sûr, ça prendra plus de temps, tout ce qu'il faudra. Le chien reste, donc. Gagné ! À voir encore combien de temps exactement, c'est secondaire. Mais ce qu’ils en feront une fois qu'il sera de nouveau sur pattes...

« Si ça se trouve il a déjà un maître ?  
\- Et si ça se trouve non. C’est juste un pauvre chien perdu qui a besoin d’un papa. Ou deux.  
\- Attention je te vois venir, là.  
\- J’ai encore rien demandé ! »  
(Tu parles ! Et le coup des « papas » c'était quoi alors ?) 

« Bon, on verra ça en temps et en heure... pour l'instant, trouve un coin où l'installer. Mais où on ira quand même, si tu te mets à ramasser tout ce qui traîne sur la route, hein ? »

Où ? À transformer la maison de Havoc en chenil, en refuge pour bêtes égarées. Et s'il aime bien les chiens, objectivement ~~et pas dans le sens « bien cuits avec des flageolets »~~ , et est d'accord pour aider à sa mesure ceux qui en auraient besoin, oui mais, il y a des limites à tout, quand même !!  
...mais il les posera une autre fois, si autre fois il doit y avoir. Un seul toutou blessé à soigner, ça n'engage pas à grand' chose, après tout ?


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y'a pas de mal à se faire plaisir, si ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Self indulgence_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa-Squeenix-Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** peut se placer dans l'univers de ma fic longue ou se prendre comme one-shot si vous ne voulez pas vous taper 20 chapitres de continuité et acceptez de les prendre simplement comme couple établi.  
>  **Thème :** « indulgence » pour 31_jours (o8 mai ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1300

S’il y a bien _un_ truc que le Lieutenant Jean Havoc déteste dans son boulot, c’est quand on l’envoie en manœuvre quasiment sans prévenir dans un endroit auquel il ne tient pas. Un mois de service à New Optain pour un prétexte qu’il s’est empressé d’oublier, comme aller superviser l’entraînement d’il ne sait plus quelle troupe spéciale, par exemple, ça il n’aime pas _du tout_. Surtout quand, manque de chance ultime sur la fin de la mission, il a fini sa dernière cigarette la veille du départ et n’a pas eu le temps de se réapprovisionner et a dû subir tout le trajet retour sans nicotine.

Enfin, tout ça c’est fini, la corvée est terminée, il est de retour chez lui. La porte claque. Son barda rencontre bruyamment le sol. Des aboiements l’accueillent. Avec en prime l’odeur du dîner qui cuit. Hourra. Ne manquent plus qu’une sèche et un câlin. Heureusement il garde toujours un paquet de secours dans sa table de nuit et Cain va lui sauter dans les bras d’une seconde à l’autre.

« C’est moiii, » beugle-t-il à son intention avec autant de conviction que son état de fatigue, d’énervement et de tentative de se dire qu’il est censé être content désormais, lui permet.  
Du bruit provient de la cuisine. Cap là-dessus.   
« ‘soir. Tout s’est bien passé ?  
\- Hm hmm. »

Ah que ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin s’enlacer. Pour tous les deux.  
« Hmmm, tu ne sens pas le tabac froid, pour une fois. »  
Il comptait justement remédier à ça, mais ça peut bien attendre juste quelques minutes de plus. Juste le minimum exigé, mais pas plus, sinon il va se transformer en ours mal léché et ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, alors qu’ils viennent juste de se retrouver. Et finalement non, Cain le chasse déjà :  
« Ah, euh, je suis un peu occupé, là… »

De fait, il jongle avec les ustensiles de cuisine et une casserole bouillonne furieusement sur le feu. Et en général, il déteste qu’on squatte « sa » cuisine quand il y est, ça le rend encore plus nerveux. Presque autant qu’un Havoc sans nicotine en face d’un Mustang survolté. Au temps pour le câlin, donc.  
Restent les cigarettes.

Direction la chambre sans plus aucun arrêt avant la table de nuit, cette fois. Tiroir. Paquet. Gentil petit paquet qui l’a attendu là un mois entier... Briquet. Aaaaah.   
Ça serait absolument parfait sans un appel depuis la cuisine où Cain s’active toujours :  
« Jeaaaan, combien de fois je vais devoir te demander de ne pas fumer dans la chambre ? »  
Avec un grognement, il traîne encore sa carcasse jusqu’à la fenêtre pour faire profiter plutôt l’extérieur des volutes de fumée. Il ne faut jamais contrarier un Cain Fury déjà stressé, quel que soit votre propre niveau de stress. Surtout quand votre retour tant attendu est la cause dudit stress et qu’il se met en quatre pour vous.

Une fois ses nerfs calmés et son cerveau remis en un état de marche plus efficace par sa dose tant attendue de tabac, un détail se met à le turlupiner.  
Le paquet dans le tiroir.   
Quand il est parti, il est _certain_ de s’être fait la réflexion : c’est vraiment un paquet de secours, vu le peu qu’il restait dedans il tiendrait juste le temps d’en racheter en rentrant. Il était quasiment vide. Si, si, il s’en rappelle très bien, tellement au bord du vide qu’il s’était même promis d’aller sortir le chien juste pour avoir un prétexte pour ressortir sitôt de retour et passer au bureau de tabac. Ça ne s’invente pas, ça.

Et là, le paquet qu’il tient, au lieu d’être quasiment vide, est quasiment plein.  
Que des cigarettes disparaissent sans laisser de trace, il comprendrait. On en passe à un copain, ou quelqu’un vous les pique, ou on les fume sans s’en apercevoir forcément, et votre moitié râle parce que c’est littéralement de l’argent parti en fumée. Mais qu’elles apparaissent sans rime ni raison, non !  
Même boosté à la nicotine, le cerveau de Jean Havoc n’a jamais été très rapide.

Quand Cain, sa bataille culinaire terminée et sans nul doute gagnée, vient le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, il est encore en train de chercher une explication logique à cela.

« Tu peux m’expliquer ça ?  
\- Ça quoi ?  
\- Ces clopes.  
\- Ben quoi ? Ce sont les tiennes, non ?  
\- Je me demande, justement. Y’en a trop. »

Cain hésite avant de répondre, mal à l’aise. C’est mauvais signe.  
« Trop ?  
\- Ouep.  
\- Tu te plaindrais qu’il n’y en ait pas assez, je comprendrais, mais là…  
\- C’est pas normal ! Où sont passées mes clopes ?  
\- …Dans le paquet ?  
\- C’est pas les miennes, insiste Havoc en agitant ledit paquet.  
\- T’es sûr ?  
\- Certain. »

Il marque une pause prolongée, se tapotant les doigts en signe de nervosité. Ça n’est plus juste mauvais, ça frôle la catastrophe domestique, à le voir…  
« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé aux cigarettes que j’avais laissées là ?  
\- Je les ai remplacées. »

Le silence s’étire encore plus. Cette hypothèse, il l’avait envisagée, mais elle restait dans la catégorie « complètement improbable » : « Et pourquoi donc ? »  
Encore plus de silence nerveux. Jean hésite entre simple effarement et hilarité.   
« Bon d’accord. Je te les ai prises. Et remplacées ensuite pour que tu en retrouves à ton retour là où elles étaient censées être. Je ne pensais pas que tu les compterais ! On peut changer de sujet maintenant ? »

Le rire nerveux gagne définitevement Havoc. L’incrédulité aussi. Il avait raison, et pourtant, non, c’est _pas possible_?  
« Depuis _quand_ tu fumes, _toi_? »  
Cain tricote de nouveau avec ses doigts, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Il commence à rougir.  
« L’hiver dernier, quand j’étais sur ce chantier de reconstruction. Euh, c’est une longue histoire. Quoi, ‘me regarde pas comme ça ! D’abord, je ne fume que quand tu n’es pas là. »  
Voilà, c’était dit. Restait à assimiler l’information.

« Et d’abord, reprend Fury, mal à l’aise, je parie que c’est ta faute, à l’origine. Ce truc rend dépendant, tu sais. Mais c’est pas comme si je m’y étais mis pour de bon non plus, quand même.  
\- Okay, okay, okay. N’empêche que maintenant, pointe Havoc avec un doigt accusateur, tu peux plus rien me dire là-dessus !  
\- C’est quand même une habitude dégoûtante.  
\- À laquelle tu t’adonnes aussi.  
\- Seulement pour compenser quand tu ne le fais pas toi-même ! »

Mais c’est qu’il bouderait presque. Ça devient marrant, finalement. Trop pour que ça tourne à la dispute.

« N’empêche que tu vas être forcé d’être un peu plus indulgent envers ma « sale manie » maintenant que je connais ton petit secret, na !  
\- Au contraire, bougonne-t-il, je devrais être plus sévère pour te punir de me l’avoir refilée.   
\- C’est ça, c’est ça…  
\- À part ça, Monsieur j’abandonne-mon-homme-en-lui-laissant-mon-addiction-à-la-nicotine-en-souvenir et je-ne-lui-dis-même-pas-convenablement-bonjour-quand-je-reviens, le dîner est presque prêt, on n’attend plus que toi.  
\- Ça va, ça va, j’arrive. Content de te revoir, quand même.  
\- Maintenant que tu as aussi retrouvé ton tabac. » Mais il n’y a pas de reproche dans sa voix à dire ça. 

« Un peu de pitié pour un malheureux soldat ?  
\- On verra. Bon allez, à table ! »  
Juste avant ça, une dernière chose : rattraper ce qu’il n’a pas assez pris le temps de faite juste avant. Il l’enlace et le serre fort. Cain prend une longue inspiration.

« Cette fois, tu sens le tabac. » Et ça n’est même plus juste de l’indulgence qu’il exprime, c’est carrément presque de la joie. D’accord, la fumée refroidie, il déteste toujours autant, mais l’odeur du tabac, ça reste l’ambiance normale autour de Jean. Quelque chose qui l’évoque spécialement, et qui lui manque quand il n’est pas là.  
Il soupire. D’accord, il ne râlera plus après. Au moins pendant quelques semaines.


	4. Le bleu est une couleur chaude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleu, blond, et chaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bleu chaleur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** un peu d'action/un peu losesque/un peu mignon  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** peut faire partie de l'univers de ma fic longue Havoc/Fury ou se prendre comme un one-shot  
>  **Thèmes** #15, "le bleu le plus pur" pour 30_baisers  
> et "la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, épisode 36  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~2400

C’était un de ces instants où l’on se perd, où l’on flotte entre veille et sommeil, entre rêve et réalité. Il semblait qu’ils auraient pu rester une éternité immobiles l’un contre l’autre. Cain leva pourtant une main paresseuse pour écarter la frange ébouriffée cachant le front de Jean. Puis hésita encore à accomplir un geste de plus.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?  
\- Rien, rien…  
\- Si. Dis-moi ?  
\- Non, c’est stupide.  
\- J’ai encore plus envie de savoir.  
\- Je me disais que j’aimais beaucoup tes yeux.  
\- Oh ? et mes yeux sont stupides, alors ? » plaisanta Jean, lui plantant un doigt dans les côtes. Pouic, pouic… Cain réprima un éclat de rire.  
« Mais non. Ils sont très beaux. »

Après une pause, il reprit à mi-voix :  
« Si je te disais que je les trouve couleur chaleur ? »

Ça, ça cachait un secret que Cain n’était pas vraiment prêt à avouer, en fait : que, ce lointain jour-là, il l’a aimé. Il pourrait enjoliver les choses, lui dire que c’est ce jour-là qu’il a commencé à l’aimer. Et, après tout, ça serait peut-être vrai : il avait tellement de mal à comprendre et à admettre ses propres sentiments à l’époque… Mais il n’avait pas la moindre envie de lui dire que bon, cette fois-là il l’avait trouvé formidable et que, deux jours après, il n’y pensait déjà plus, et que ça ne lui était plus revenu à l’esprit avant longtemps.

Ce fameux jour où ils s’étaient retrouvés coincés dans un désert brûlant à déplacer des civils ishbals d’un bidonville vers un camp de réfugiés dûment assigné par l’État…  
Il se laissa envahir par ce souvenir.

**

Le désert est en endroit détestable. C’est la seule pensée cohérente qu’il arrive à formuler. Le ciel bleu est décoloré par la chaleur, le soleil lui brûle les yeux et il a du sable plein la bouche. Allez savoir pourquoi exactement, il a les oreilles qui n’en finissent pas de tinter. Il tente de se relever et quelque chose sous son crâne se met à tambouriner. Comme si sa boîte crânienne était complètement vide. _Où est passé mon cerveau ?_ s’inquiète-t-il. Il s’est redressé trop vite, ça tourne… et il a mal, aussi.  
Sa main se porte d’elle-même à sa mâchoire, essayant de réprimer la douleur. Elle lui donne l’impression d’avoir doublé de volume et il a un goût de sang dans la bouche… Pas que le goût, en fait. Quelque chose lui coule sur le menton. Et ce qu’il a entre les dents, finalement, ce n’est pas du sable, ni –heureusement !- de l’émail réduit en poudre, juste du sang, qui s’insinue partout.  
Il essaie de cracher ce sang et sa mâchoire hurle de douleur. Sa main libre se crispe dans le sable, cherchant un appui. Il a déjà du mal à se tenir à genoux, il aimerait autant ne pas s’étaler à nouveau…  
Le sable tout autour fait des vagues, la voie ferrée là-bas semble défiler à toute vitesse… et le train qui pourtant reste fixe dessus est tout flou.  
 _Et où sont mes lunettes ?_

Avec ça, ses yeux refusent de rester ouverts. La lumière et la douleur et le vertige les font papilloter à n’en plus finir. Il sent une main sur son épaule, une voix familière qui lui parle, mais dont il n’arrive à identifier ni le propriétaire ni le sens de ce qu’elle dit.   
Un uniforme bleu avec dedans quelqu’un qu’il connaît bien mais dont il n’arrive pas à prononcer le nom le prend par le bras, le force à se relever.   
Havoc le remet sur pied de force. Il se laisse tirer, vacille un peu. Il faut qu’il lui dise, qu’il lui rapporte ce qui est arrivé. Mais les mots peinent à sortir, impossible d’articuler. Havoc répète, lentement, s’assurant qu’il a bien compris.  
Edward et Alphonse. Partis.   
« Ed t’a frappé ? » La conclusion est facile à tirer, oui.   
Il acquiesce. Une ombre d’inquiétude passe sur le visage de Havoc.  
« Avec quelle main ? »  
 _Celle d’Alphonse. Ou un fer à repasser._ Son automail, en fait, réalise-t-il. Pas étonnant que ça ait fait si mal…

Il est déjà trop tard pour les rattraper maintenant, mais il faut quand même qu’il puisse ajouter, signaler les deux garçons qui les accompagnent. Ce qui vient d’arriver n’est juste pas normal…

Havoc fronce les sourcils.  
« Bon sang, t’es complètement sonné, toi. »  
Oui. Ben, c’est comme ça… Ça lui est égal si d’autres peuvent le voir, si des subordonnés apprennent ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne peut plus penser de manière cohérente à ce moment. Les règles de l’armée ne s’appliquent plus –en temps normal, il serait le premier à s’inquiéter de ça, pourtant : son détachement de tout ça est la meilleure preuve que tout vient de partir en vrille. C’est le désert qui fait la loi, ici, et le désert l’a écrasé. Avec l’aide du poing droit d’Edward Elric. Il se laisse complètement faire par le blond du sable et le bleu du ciel. Havoc est là pour le guider, de toute façon. Lui au moins, il sait ce qu’il fait.

Sans se rappeler comment il y est arrivé, il se retrouve dans un quelque part intérieur, où il fait sombre et frais, et Havoc le fait asseoir. Ensuite, il se retrouve à attendre tout seul, dans la pénombre. Il peut se passer deux minutes ou deux heures avant que le sous-lieutenant revienne ; il n’en sait rien, il ne se rend plus compte.

« La mauvaise nouvelle c’est qu’on n’a pas de médecin sur cette mission ; la bonne c’est que j’ai quand même trouvé une trousse de secours et que ça a pas l’air trop grave de toute façon. »  
Fugacement, Cain se demande pourquoi Havoc est revenu s’occuper de lui lui-même, au lieu de lui envoyer quelqu’un d’autre de moins gradé et de plus disposable. Mais il n’a pas le temps d’y réfléchir.

« Tu dis si je te fais mal. »  
Sauf que s’il essaie de crier, ou de serrer les dents, ça fera empirer les choses. Il fait ce qu’il peut pour ne pas bouger d’un poil pendant que des doigts prudents tâtent sa mâchoire. Et aussi, pour garder les yeux ouverts.   
« Mouais, ça a pas l’air cassé. Tu t’es mordu la langue ? »  
Hochement négatif, doucement.   
« La lèvre. »  
Hochement approbatif. En faisant encore plus attention. _Aïe._   
« Ok. Bouge pas. »

Il lui cale un truc qui lui fait l’effet d’être une énorme boule de coton, et qui en réalité ne doit pas être plus épais qu’une feuille de papier à cigarette, entre sa lèvre explosée et les dents. Puis, un linge humide et froid se matérialise dans son champ de vision. Il se demande vaguement si des fois il y aurait moyen de stocker de la glace dans un endroit pareil. Ça n’est peut-être pas impossible, mais il n’est pas capable d’imaginer comment faire pour le moment. Il accepte la compresse avec reconnaissance. Oui, ça fait du bien. La douleur s’engourdit.

« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j’ai tout ce merdier à gérer, hein. À plus. »  
Et avec ça, Havoc disparaît de nouveau. C’est vrai, c’est lui le chef, aujourd’hui. Cain a une pensée admirative pour le lieutenant.   
Havoc s’éloigne et s’affaire plus loin, hors de son champ de vision. Sa voix s’élève, s’adressant à quelqu’un d’autre, à l’extérieur. Cette fois, il comprend vaguement ce qu’il dit. Il est question de soldats, de chaleur et de déshydratation. De réfugiés et de scandale, de papi ou de bébé morts de chaud. Et de stocks d’eau. Puis plus rien, déjà trop loin pour qu’il entende encore.

*

Une fois de plus, Havoc lui demande si ça va ; une fois de plus, il hoche doucement la tête.  
Ça fait un peu moins mal. Et il fait moins chaud ici qu’à l’extérieur.  
De fait, il a maintenant presque froid, ce qui ne lui semble pas très logique ; en plein jour et vu l’épaisseur des murs, il devrait faire nettement plus chaud, même ici. Mais il ne va pas s’en plaindre.  
Ça a pourtant l’air de contrarier Havoc, qui fronce les sourcils et le scrute. Puis pose sa grande main sur son front. C’est frais, c’est agréable. Cain ferme les yeux de contentement, sans y penser. Un soupir lui échappe presque.  
Quand il rouvre les yeux, c’est pour trouver Havoc, au contraire, de plus en plus ennuyé ; la main quitte son front et aussitôt il la regrette.

« Ne bouge pas, » fait le grand sous-lieutenant, le prenant par l’épaule.  
Et, là où le contact lui manquait tellement, il pose ses lèvres. Cain se retrouve complètement pétrifié par ce geste. Bouger ? il n’en est plus capable. C’est à peine s’il respire encore. Les lèvres de Havoc restent juste appuyées sur sa peau, quelques longues secondes. Quand finalement elles s’effacent, il se sent comme attristé, sans même comprendre pourquoi. _Quelque chose ne doit pas tourner très rond…_  
Effectivement : « Je crois que tu as de la fièvre, » annonce Havoc.  
Ça expliquerait pourquoi son cœur bat la chamade, mais pas que son rythme ait brusquement encore accéléré juste quand le sous-lieutenant s’est mêlé de tâter sa température.

Quelques instants plus tard, on lui met un verre d’eau entre les mains. Il essaie bien de protester, faire comprendre que ça va… non, pas moyen. Havoc refuse de s’en laisser conter.  
« Bois, j’te dis. T’as l’air au bord de l’insolation. Ou p’tet même déjà cuit. Alors avale-moi ça avant de te déshydrater encore plus. »  
Pas le choix, apparemment. Puisqu’il insiste tant…  
« Ok. Écoute, je sais pas ce que t’en penses, mais je préfèrerais éviter que tu prennes un coup de chaud. Si tu devais gerber avec la mâchoire dans cet état, le résultat serait pas triste. »

_Beurk. Merci pour l’image mentale…_ Prudamment, il tente une première gorgée. Et manque de s’étrangler. Les bulles et le goût amer de la boisson qu’il croyait n’être que de l’eau ne passent pas.  
« C’est juste de l’aspirine. Pas encore ce qu’il y a de mieux pour calmer la douleur, mais c’est déjà mieux que rien. Et ça ne peut pas faire de mal à ta température. »

Rien ne l’y oblige, du tout, mais, en attendant que Cain vide son verre, Havoc lui raconte brièvement ce qui s’était passé. Qu’effectivement, les frères Elric sont partis à la sauvette, avec la complicité de quelqu’un d’autre, d’un véhicule motorisé et de deux enfants civils dont l’armée avait la charge le temps de ce convoi. Et ils ont saboté les installations ferroviaires en partant. En bref, un beau merdier, mais on connaît leur destination probable et on les attendrait à leur arrivée.   
Il pourrait encore épiloguer sur les ennuis qui les attendent, eux deux, et Ed aussi, quand ils se retrouveront face au Colonel, mais il a le bon sens de lui épargner ça.

Après ça, on le laisse enfin tranquillement replonger dans un bienheureux demi-sommeil.

Il est formidable, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, se dit Cain. Il n’aurait jamais cru… il se conduit admirablement, un vrai chef, efficace et tout, lui qu’il tendait à prendre pour un glandeur. Ça fait plaisir à savoir : il est heureux de s’être trompé ; c’est tellement plus gratifiant d’avoir une image positive de son entourage !  
Il est formidable…

Et il a les yeux bleus, se rappelle-t-il. De quelle couleur, exactement ? il ne les a jamais regardés de près, il évite d’ailleurs de regarder ses supérieurs dans les yeux, en général. Et puis, pourquoi s’y serait-il intéressé ?   
Là dehors, brille un grand ciel bleu sans nuage et où le soleil tape si fort qu’il se fond dans le bleu, faisant une tache blanche brûlante, éclaircissant un coin du ciel.   
Est-ce que le sous-lieutenant Havoc aurait les yeux de la même nuance que ce ciel ? il faudrait qu’il vérifie.  
Ça ne va pas être possible tout de suite ; il fait trop sombre ici. Et le sous-lieutenant a dû ressortir gérer le dérapage et la remise en route de la mission, il ne sait pas quand il repassera, et il commence à se sentir fatiguer, il ne va sans doute pas tarder à obéir à l’ordre qu’il lui a donné de se reposer, à profiter de la sieste proposée. Peut-être dormira-t-il, à ce moment…  
Alors, quand il se réveillera, il faudra qu’il voie ça. il faut qu’il s’en souvienne, au réveil, vérifier si le sous-lieutenant Havoc a bien les yeux bleu d’été…  
…non, bleu _ciel._ On dit bleu ciel. Comme dans ciel d’été, bleu ciel chaud, bleu chaleur… il faudra qu’il y pense…

**

Ça n’était pas qu’il avait eu du mal à aimer Jean, que ça avait démarré difficilement. Mais plutôt, qu’il avait toujours eu en lui la capacité d’en devenir amoureux, qu’il lui fallait juste un petit coup de pouce pour libérer ses sentiments. Sortir du contexte habituel, de la routine quotidienne, oublier Mustang-le-magnifique et laisser à Havoc la chance de briller par lui-même.  
Il n’y avait pas à rougir de ça. De toute façon, se dit-il, à moitié endormi et passant du coq à l’âne sans plus s’en apercevoir, le rouge ne leur allait pas, ni à l’un ni à l’autre ; il préférait largement le bleu.  
« Tu as de beaux yeux, » répéta-t-il.  
Cette couleur l’apaisait. Quand il se perdit dans ce bleu et s’y endormit, il ne doutait plus. 


	5. Ton ami, ton amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce qui les unit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Appelle-moi ton ami, appelle-moi ton amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt 1er anime)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** relationnel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; la ligne de texte qui sert de titre vient d'une chanson de Nicolas Bacchus. Je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Thèmes** #13, « liens » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Avec le temps, ils ont de plus en plus de mal à définir leur relation.

Au début, quand on les a mis sous les ordres directs du Colonel Mustang, ils étaient simplement collègues. Ils ont dû faire connaissance, devenir coéquipiers. Tous dans cette équipe s’entendaient bien, eux compris.   
Ensuite, ça a un peu dépassé le cadre strictement professionnel ; ils sont devenus amis. (Autant, bien sûr, que le timide Fury pouvait se lier avec quelqu’un.) Ça enfreint certains règlements militaires, de copiner entre gradés et sous-officiers, mais ça ne posait problème à personne, en vérité. L’équipe ne s’en portait pas plus mal, bien au contraire, et tout le monde fermait les yeux dessus ; après tout, ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans le même cas. Fury était un peu leur mascotte, ils ne rencontraient ni tension ni problème hiérarchique : tout était bien ainsi.

Et puis… et puis, eux deux ont développé une nouvelle attirance, à leur corps défendant. Là, quelques tensions ont commencé à apparaître, tant qu’ils refusaient de s’avouer – à eux-mêmes d’abord - ce qu’ils ressentaient. S’est ensuivi un jeu de chat et de souris. Mais dès qu’ils cédèrent et se mirent enfin ensemble, ils retrouvèrent à flotter sur un petit nuage. 

Seulement, c’était cette fois quelque chose à dissimuler au reste de l’équipe. Là, ils transgressaient clairement les règlements. La confiance leur manquait pour s’exposer aux autres.  
C’est un autre jeu de cache-cache qui a commencé alors : s’embrasser en cachette, se retrouver la nuit chez l’un ou l’autre, prendre des risques fous pour une étreinte pendant les pauses, sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil précieux à la passion… 

Au fil du temps, toutefois, si leur amour grandit, leurs désirs fous du début s’apaisèrent quelque peu. Parfois, ils se demandent s’ils sont plus que deux amis qui s’embrassent pour se dire bonjour et bonne nuit et qui dorment ensemble.   
Ils tiennent toujours autant à leurs coéquipiers, leurs amis. Leurs rapports privilégiés, en fin de compte, n’ont en rien altéré ces relations-là. 

Si parfois ils se demandent alors, ce que ça changerait s’ils venaient à se séparer ? ils ressentent aussitôt un manque qu’ils ne sauraient comment combler. Ils ont besoin l’un de l’autre. Ils n’ont aucune raison, aucune envie de se séparer. Ils n’imagineraient pas le moins du monde une vie avec quelqu’un d’autre. Ils tiennent trop l’un à l’autre. Ça doit durer, encore. Toujours. 

Et à la question de savoir, alors, où est la différence, entre eux et les autres ? Farman, un jour, leur signale que des générations de penseurs et d’artistes se sont penchés dessus depuis des siècles, sans trouver de réponse universellement satisfaisante : ils sont plus que « des amis qui s’embrassent », ils sont amoureux, et il est inutile de chercher plus loin. Armstrong prend le relais en ajoutant que la réponse, s’ils en veulent vraiment une, ils la trouvent en eux chaque fois qu’ils sont ensemble.


	6. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on fête un certain anniversaire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Joyeux anniversaire !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Jean Havoc x Cain Fury   
> **Genre :** fluff/lime  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 à R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** couple établi – vous pouvez prendre ça comme faisant partie de l'univers de ma fic longue, ou tenter de me croire sur parole quand je prétends qu'ils vont bien ensemble  
>  **Thème** 1#15, « bougie » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Tard le soir. Crevé. Rageant contre ses supérieurs qui lui avaient refusé son congé spécialement ce jour-là, Havoc rentra chez lui d’un pas lourd. Il eut envie de claquer la porte derrière lui, mais s’abstint au dernier moment. Vu l’heure qu’il était, son compagnon était peut-être déjà couché, lassé de l’attendre. Lui aussi, travaillait tôt le lendemain.  
La cigarette bien méritée, sur le chemin du retour, n’avait pas entièrement suffi à passer sa rogne.   
Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses bottes et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine.  
Sur la table, un petit mot griffonné l’accueillit, ayant apparemment deviné l’itinéraire qu’il emprunterait.

« ta gâterie t’attend sur le lit,  
C. »

Avec un vague sourire, il froissa le bout de papier et le fourra dans sa poche, et prit plus tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre. Voilà, ces quelques mots lus avaient réussi à l’apaiser un peu plus.   
À la porte, il entendit un léger bruit de froissement de draps précipité. Alors, Cain l’attendait vraiment…   
Il eut une bouffée de gratitude pour lui et tourna doucement la poignée, ouvrant la porte le plus discrètement possible.

Dans le noir, brillait une petite lumière vacillante au milieu du lit double. Elle éclairait à peine son porteur. À mesure que les yeux de Havoc s’habituaient à l’obscurité, elle révéla un Cain Fury assis à l’indienne, entièrement nu, une bougie minuscule à la main. 

« ‘soir, Jean. Joyeux anniversaire. »  
Havoc vint s’agenouiller sur le lit, se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Fury.   
« Laisse-moi deviner, les simples cadeaux c’est dépassé, tu joues les gâteaux d’anniversaire ?  
\- Gagné. Ferme les yeux, fais un vœu et souffle la bougie, il se réalisera.  
\- Hmm… du glaçage au chocolat en plus, c’est possible ? » demanda Havoc en lui léchant le cou. Fury frissonna sous la chatouille ;  
« Euh, tu y tiens _vraiment_?  
\- Nan… juste curieux. »

Quand son souffle balaya la flammèche, il en profita pour tirer un nouveau frisson de Fury. Lequel, débarrassé de sa bougie, il chercha à se blottir contre lui.  
« À propos de glaçage, je me les gelais, tout seul, tu sais…  
\- Awww… mon pauvre gâteau a eu le temps de refroidir ?  
\- Complètement.   
\- Ça doit pouvoir se réchauffer…  
\- Vas-y. C’est meilleur servi chaud.  
\- Oui, chef ! »

Havoc repoussa doucement Fury, l’allongeant sur les draps défaits, et se coucha sur lui, laissant à peine d’espace aux mains qui s’attaquaient à ses vêtements.  
Il entreprit de dévorer de baisers et de caresses le corps gracieusement offert. De haut en bas. Tout en bas. Jusqu’à pouvoir annoncer que ce qu’il préférait, dans les gâteaux, c’était le fourrage à la crème. Et, à force d’embrasser, lécher, sucer, toutes les merveilles offertes, il le prouva avec une gourmandise consommée.


	7. Une nuit d'orage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'obscurité, les éclairs, le tonnerre, et un cauchemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une nuit d'orage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** hurt-comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d' Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #22, « bercer » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Note :** dans le manga à part Riza aucun membre de l'équipe Mustang n'est allé à Ishval, mais rien n'empêche que ça ait été légèrement différent dans la continuité du premier anime.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de 500

Cette nuit, les éléments se déchaînaient. Mais ce qui réveilla Cain était beaucoup plus discret. Un coup dans le matelas, un corps qui tremblait sous les draps, un gémissement. Dehors, le vent et la pluie. 

« Jean ? Jean, ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Cain posa la main sur son épaule tremblante et le secoua doucement. 

« Jean, réveille-toi. Jean ? »

Jean sursauta et mit du temps à comprendre où il était.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar… »

Un éclair dehors l’empêcha de répondre. Le bruit du tonnerre lui arracha une grimace.

« Ouais… juste un cauchemar…  
\- Jean, ne me dis pas que tu as peur des orages ?  
\- J’ai pas peur ! c’est juste que j’aime pas ça, » rétorqua Jean, maussade.

Cain n’en croyait pas ses yeux, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, toujours blagueur, jamais peur de rien, effrayé par un simple orage ?   
Maladroitement, il le prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi un geste si naturel d’habitude lui semblait-il brusquement difficile ?

« He… c’est juste de la pluie et un peu d’électricité dans l’air. Ça fait du bruit mais c’est pas dangereux. On est à l’abri là…  
\- Je sais bien, » bougonna Jean. 

Un nouvel éclair illumina la nuit, un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit. Jean sursauta une nouvelle fois, tenta même de se cacher sous les draps. Il aurait bien voulu se boucher les oreilles, se planquer sous son oreiller, mais ça ne suffirait pas à lui faire oublier l’orage qui se déchaînait toujours dehors. 

C’était vraiment le monde à l’envers ; Cain s’adossa au montant du lit et attira la tête de Jean contre sa poitrine. Doucement, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, se demandant comment le rassurer.   
Jean se serra contre lui, se laissant bercer. Un murmure lui échappa. 

« J’ai rêvé d’Ishval… j’ai cru que j’y étais à nouveau… les explosions, le feu, les cris… »

Cain, la gorge nouée, n’osait rien dire. Il ne savait que répondre à ça, pour calmer l’angoisse visible de Jean, affreusement vulnérable à une heure pareille.   
Le petit bleu, trop jeune pour avoir connu la guerre d’Ishval et ses horreurs, ne pouvait jamais rien dire quand les vétérans en parlaient : ils partaient du principe qu’il ne comprendrait pas. C’était vexant, mais quand il voyait ça, il était reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir même imaginer.   
Il voudrait bien comprendre mieux Jean, savoir comment l’aider. Mais se disait qu’il n’aurait sans doute pas survécu à un tel savoir.   
Au lieu de tout ça, il préfère être heureux de la confiance que lui accordait Jean, à lui laisser ainsi voir une faiblesse. 

Comme s’il devinait sa pensée, Jean ajouta  
« Tu sais, je suis content que tu n’aies pas vu ça. C’est… rassurant de se dire que j’ai quelqu’un à mes côtés pour qui le monde n’est pas entièrement pourri. C’est tellement moche, moi je ne l’ai pourtant pas vu de près et pas longtemps, j’aurais pas cru que ça pourrait autant m’affecter, mais… »

Cain hocha la tête en silence. Il lui caressa les lèvres du bout du doigt, l’invitant au silence.  
« Rendors-toi. Tu sais que je suis là : tu peux rêver de tout ce qu’il y a encore de beau dans ce monde… »


	8. Bonne nuit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nuit ordinaire dans leurs vies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bonne nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist   
> **Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #24, « bonne nuit » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Il était tard, très tard. Trop tard, même, d’une certaine manière. Et Jean n’arrivait pas à dormir. Cain n’était pas rentré. Il l’avait appelé en coup de vent, ayant à peine le temps de le prévenir qu’il était coincé au boulot, qu’ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps ils en auraient encore, de ne pas s’inquiéter et que ce n’était pas la peine de l’attendre.  
Ça faisait déjà des heures. Il l’avait attendu quand même, espérant le voir rentrer à temps pour être un peu ensemble avant la nuit. En vain.  
Il avait fini par se résigner à aller se coucher seul. Et il ne pouvait pas dormir, malgré l’heure éminemment tardive. Pourtant, il était fatigué, indéniablement. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. En fait, il était tout aussi incapable de s’endormir que de se secouer et de trouver à s’occuper l’esprit. 

Il resta des heures entières allongé dans le noir, ni tout à fait éveillé, ni vraiment assoupi, à simplement attendre. Attendre Cain, attendre le sommeil, attendre le jour, n’importe quoi qui pourrait changer un peu cette situation monotone. 

Au moment où il sombrait dans un état de conscience moins net, un léger bruit le ramena vers la surface.   
Cain était enfin rentré. Et pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son amour endormi, se déshabillait le plus discrètement possible, étouffant chaque bruit, n’ayant même pas allumé la lumière. Jean, abruti de fatigue, se trouva incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour signaler que justement, il ne dormait pas. Il n’arriva même pas à trouver une parole de bienvenue – il aurait de toute façon eu la voix trop enrouée de sommeil pour articuler quoi que soit d’intelligible. 

Cain se glissa en silence sous les draps et vint se blottir contre le dos de Jean. Il drapa un bras autour de sa taille, enfouit le visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « je t’aime », puis ce fut tout. Il n’y eut bientôt plus que son souffle régulier qui venait le chatouiller.  
Jean mit encore plusieurs minutes à oser demander, d’une voix aussi basse que possible – et effectivement rendue basse et rauque par la fatigue, qui plus est, « Cain ? tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse. Oui, il dormait. Comme une souche.   
Jean poussa un profond soupir, s’étira. Il laissa Cain glisser sur son oreiller et se retourna sous les draps. Appuyé sur un coude, il lui effleura la tempe des lèvres.  
« Dors bien, bébé. »  
Puis se recoucha, l’attira contre lui. Il se lova dans la présence du corps souple et tiède, abandonné en toute confiance, qui reposait à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait lui aussi profondément.


	9. À l’autre bout du fil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour rester en contact, malgré la distance et les autres bruits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titres :** Connexion - À l’autre bout du fil - Dans les ondes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes** #14, « musique » ; #17, « kHz » ; #29, « le bruit des vagues » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230 + 420 + 100

Claquements et bips alors que les lignes se connectent. Au bout du fil, la voix mélodieuse d’une hôtesse d’accueil au milieu de nulle part entre les lignes, qui doit s’ennuyer ferme derrière son bureau mais reste aimable, même quand elle lui fait répéter deux fois la petite ritournelle ridicule de ses codes d’identification.  
Enfin, elle le branche, et il subit une curieuse nouveauté : une petite musique d’attente le temps que l’autre côté daigne prendre son appel. Juste pour lui dire qu’il est en ligne, qu’on ne l’a pas coupé net, interdit de conversation. Juste trente petite notes exactement – il a compté machinalement, en attendant - répétitives, juste les première mesures de cet hymne récurrent.  
Enfin, nouveau déclic, annonce salvatrice, et la voix aimée qui retentit dans le vide.

Quelque minutes de bonheur au son de sa voix, au rythme des nouvelles qu’ils échangent – quelques trucs personnels, mais sans émotion flagrante, bien planqués parce qu’ils trichent sur un appel pseudo-professionnel, ils resquillent pour se dire quelques mots rien qu’à eux à travers un échange plus ou moins rigoureux d’informations officielles.   
Pas de mots d’amour bien sûr, mais quand ils doivent raccrocher, le bruit du combiné qu’on repose délicatement, très, très délicatement, de l’autre côté, encore perdu dans le soulagement apporté par cet appel, fait un petit clac qui sonne comme un baiser envoyé dans le vent.   
Ça leur suffira presque, jusqu’à leurs retrouvailles.

**

L’antenne montée, les derniers câbles branchés, il ne restait plus qu’à tester la ligne. Ils étaient encore loin d’avoir fini leur mission dans ce trou drachmien, mais au moins, chaque poste installé donnait un sentiment de réussite qui aidait à tenir la durée.  
La radio crachotait.

« Si, si, j’ai vérifié les branchements, tout est OK, il reste juste à trouver la bonne fréquence.   
\- Marre de ces parasites, qu’ils nous brouillent l’écoute. »

Temps mort. Ignore. On reprend la recherche de fréquence.   
Enfin, une réponse au bout de la ligne. _« QG Nord, ici le poste avancé n°720A3, lieutenant Stilman. »_  
« La ligne est bonne. »

Les techniciens respiraient. Déjà ça de pris. Suite du test, lier directement le QG Central.   
Après légère correction de l’orientation de l’antenne, ça marchait. 

« Parfait, lança le lieutenant. Ça sera bon pour ce soir. Ah, une dernière chose, essayez aussi une ligne externe, histoire d’être sûr que ça fonctionne pour partout, puis vous pourrez disposer. Inutile de préciser de bien la choisir quand même. »

Son sergent acquiesça. S’il avait une telle autorisation, ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Il se sourit à lui-même en établissant la liaison. 

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un téléphone qui sonne interrompit les pensées d’un autre lieutenant.

« Lieutenant Havoc ? Désolé de vous déranger alors que vous n’êtes pas en service. On teste juste une nouvelle ligne.   
\- …Fury ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Tout va bien dans le Nord ?  
\- Tout va très bien.  
\- Vous rentrerez bientôt alors ?  
\- On espère.  
\- Cain ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu me manques.  
\- Moi de même, lieutenant.  
\- Y’a quelqu’un qui surveille ce que tu dis ?  
\- Non, mais pas mal de monde pas trop loin non plus…  
\- Bon…  
\- Désolé.  
\- J’attendrai. Rentre vite.   
\- On fait ce qu’on peut.  
\- Je t’embrasse. »

Fury se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre ce qu’il voudrait. À l’autre bout du fil, il entendit Jean raccrocher.   
Il essaya de prétendre à rien. 

« Bon, ben voilà ! »

Les autres techniciens se dispersaient déjà. Le lieutenant le rattrapa, voulant déjà discuter de la mission suivante. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie. 

« Un appel d’une ligne externe, le code est bon, je vous le passe ? » demanda celui qui avait décroché. 

Fury reprit le combiné, perplexe.  
La voix aimée résonna :  
« J’ai oublié de préciser _où_ je t’embrassais… »

**

Ça fait mal d’entendre l’autre raccrocher. Dans le combiné, le silence résonne. La ligne encore ouverte, mais plus connectée nulle part, bruisse. Vent dans les câbles ou parasites sur les ondes radio, il ne sait pas, un léger bruit de fond roule dans le lointain. Un tout petit crachotement en sourdine, qui va et qui vient, qui signale que oui, le téléphone marche, mais que non, il n’y a personne au bout.  
Plus personne pour entendre, mais il murmure quand même, couvrant à peine le _static_ :  
« Je t’embrasse, mon cœur. Tu me manques, à moi aussi. » 


	10. Du septième ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Post-Coital Bliss..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du septième ciel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/post-sex  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, de Squeenix et de Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> ~~Notes : ohshi- j'aurais peut-être dû recompiler ça dans ma fic longue le jour où ils se mettent enfin ensemble et j'ai complètement oublié !~~  
>  **Avertissements :** rien de graphique dans la fic elle-même, mais implique très fortement qu'ils ont baisé comme des lapins juste avant.
> 
> **Thème** #08, « petite mort » pour 30morts  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

L’espace d’un instant, ce fut comme s’il n’avait plus de mémoire. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu’il pensait. Peut-être même qu’il avait arrêté de penser.   
Ensuite, tout ce qu’il put se dire, c’est qu’il se sentait bien. Pourtant, il n’était plus qu’un esprit flottant, son corps avait comme fondu autour de lui. 

C’est là qu’il commença à se dire qu’il était peut-être mort. Et bizarrement, ça ne l’inquiéta pas outre-mesure. Ce qui ne fit que le conforter dans son idée ; si ça lui était égal de ne plus être, c’est qu’il était sans doute au paradis, n’est-ce pas ?

…Non, il n’y était pas encore, en fait. Il ressentait vaguement la présence d’un corps. À l'extérieur de lui-même toutefois. Il devait être mort depuis peu et encore attaché d'une manière ou d'une autre au monde tangible.   
Sur le matelas à côté de lui, quelqu’un le contemplait, yeux dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Un ange, l’identifia-t-il.   
Une main se posa sur sa joue, caressante, et il fut pris d’un doute : quelle joue ? il avait donc encore un corps ?  
...Oui, il avait encore un corps. Et Jean l’en assura en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« He, tu redescends sur terre ? »

Il avait bien encore un corps, ça maintenant il en était sûr. Mais rendu tout léger, fondu avec l’air autour de lui, impossible de le faire bouger sans qu’il se dissolve dans les nuages alentour… à moins qu’au contraire, il soit très, très lourd, lourd au point de s’être enfoncé dans les plumes du matelas et de ne plus pouvoir les quitter ?  
Mais sa voix lui échappa :  
« Nan. ‘suis trop bien, au septième ciel… »

Il n’était pas mort, définitivement pas mort, et n’avait pas la moindre envie de mourir. C’est aujourd’hui que sa vie commençait vraiment. 

« Vraiment ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Heureux d’entendre ça…  
\- …bon sang, je suis vidé, s’entendit-il tout de même dire ; je ne savais pas que faire l’amour, c’était aussi tuant…  
\- Pas très endurant, hein ?  
\- Hm… »

Jean le serra de très près, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : il y avait bien longtemps que combler quelqu’un d’autre ne lui avait pas fait tant plaisir en retour :  
« Je peux mourir heureux, maintenant.  
\- Ah ça pas question ! et moi alors, je deviendrais quoi, hein ? »

Mais la question ne se posait pas. Ils étaient là tous les deux, bien vivants, ensemble, heureux. Jean rabattit les draps sur eux, dans un geste tendre et protecteur. Et Cain se laissa aller complètement, s’abandonnant à la félicité, lâcha prise de toute réalité ; tant que les bras de Jean seront autour de lui, il pourra s’endormir en toute quiétude, se fondre dans le souvenir de ce qu’ils venaient de partager, faire disparaître tout le reste.


	11. Une petite séance de torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, comme il avait la peau sensible à cet endroit-là..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une petite séance de torture   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** domestique/ _lemon_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** 1#06, "toucher" pour 30_interdits,  
> version étendue à « mort de rire » pour 30morts  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post 1ère série animée, référence en passant aux derniers épisodes ;   
> fait partie de l’univers de ma fic longue mais peut aussi se prendre à part si vous acceptez de les considérer comme un couple établi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 1800

Havoc referma la porte en essayant de ne pas la claquer. Il détestait devoir faire des heures supp’, surtout quand Fury n’était pas à ses côtés.   
Ah, ça faisait du bien d’être chez soi ! Il se débarrassa de ses bottes, puis de sa veste –Cain détestait quand il ramenait l’odeur de sa sacro-sainte cigarette d’après-boulot, et puisqu’il n’était plus en service, il pouvait se balader en débardeur si ça lui chantait. D’autant que ça, Cain apprécierait. 

« Jean, c’est toi ? appela une voix depuis le salon.  
\- Nan, c’est le Général Hakuro qui vient inspecter ce que font les soldats hors des heures de travail. »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.   
« Bienvenue, Général. » 

Il s’empressa d’aller rejoindre son amant. Cain, en civil, lisait le journal sur le canapé. Dès que Jean s’approcha, il le reposa, dans un grand bruit de papier froissé. Il n’eut par pour autant le temps de se lever pour l’accueillir ; un genou sur le bord du sofa, une main sur l’accoudoir, Jean plia son mètre-quatre-vingt pour l’embrasser.  
Cain avait les cheveux humides et sentait le shampooing aux plantes, nota-t-il avec gourmandise.   
Puis il se fit une place de l’autre côté du canapé, le regardant reprendre son journal.

« Dure journée ?  
\- Ouais. C’est toujours affreusement dur, d’être loin de toi !   
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Je sais plus, j’ai tout oublié dès que t’ai vu. » 

Cain sourit avec indulgence derrière son journal ; Jean était adorable quand il faisait l’enfant…

« Tu me passes les pages de sport ?  
\- Bien sûr. »

De fait, il lui tendit les pages de sport, plus la page de bande dessinée. Pendant un moment, il n’y eut plus pour froisser le silence que le bruit des pages que l’on tourne. Jean expédia les siennes –rien d’intéressant en ce moment ; Cain s’était replongé dans sa lecture. 

Un peu vexé d’avoir si rapidement perdu l’attention de son amant, Jean se vengea sur son propre bout de journal, qu’il envoya tout simplement promener, et se saisit d’une cheville reposant innocemment sur les coussins du canapé.   
Tranquillement, il débarrassa Cain de sa chaussette. 

« Hé ! qu’est-ce que tu fais, là ?

Sans répondre, Havoc répéta l’opération sur l’autre pied, puis…

« Nononon arrête ça ! Jean ! qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

Assurant toujours sa prise autour de la cheville, il passa lentement le bout des doigts sur la plante nue. Le résultat fut immédiat : Cain sursauta, tenta en vain de dégager son pied. 

Désespérément, il se tortilla sur le canapé, essayant d’échapper aux doigts de Jean qui tranquillement, se promenaient sur ses pieds. Le fait que ça chatouillait terriblement, le grand sous-lieutenant avait l’air de s’en moquer éperdument. Pire, il avait l’air de se concentrer sérieusement pour obtenir un effet maximal. 

Sans relâcher le moins du monde sa prise, ni cesser son exploration hasardeuse, Jean expliqua, faussement impassible :

« T’as déjà oublié ? Lors de la campagne du Nord, le Colonel Mustang et le Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye se sont distingués… tandis que le sous-lieutenant Havoc, avec sa main baisée, est resté à Central. Tout comme ce cher sergent-major Fury, hospitalisé…  
\- Jea-a-an, arrête !  
\- … pour mycoses plantaires virulentes.   
\- Jean, c’est pas drôle, » couina sa victime. 

Mais il n’écoutait pas, occupé à tracer minutieusement chaque point sensible du peton prisonnier. La ligne juste sous les orteils, la courbe de la voûte…

« En tant qu’amoureux attentionné, je vérifie que tout est bien guéri… »

Tout ça fut dit d’un ton parfaitement neutre, mais avec un sourire narquois. Sans cesser un instant de pianoter. Le journal de Cain s’était retrouvé par terre. Il gigotait sur le canapé, sans pouvoir arracher sa cheville à la poigne de son tortionnaire.  
Ça, Jean n’était pas près de le laisser filer. Cain lui lança un coup de pied, à tout hasard… uniquement pour se faire attraper l’autre pied. Le sourire de Jean s’élargit. Il tira sur la jambe, faisant basculer Cain sur les coussins, et examina sa prise de près.

En désespoir de cause, Cain tenta de le frapper à coups de coussin. Les chatouilles étant ce qu’elles sont, il était déjà tout rouge de rire sans pouvoir s’arrêter…

« Sadique…  
\- T-t-t. »

Mais si. Sadique, jusqu’au bout. Quand enfin Jean lâcha le pied de sa victime innocente et se pencha sur lui, soudain plus tendre, l’air d’en avoir eu assez… il profita honteusement du baiser donné pour glisser les mains sous les pans de sa chemise. Les côtes et le creux des reins sont _si_ sensibles…

La deuxième chaussette rejoignit rapidement sa sœur et les pages de sport par terre. Dessous, nulle trace de mycoses, bien sûr. Franchement, Riza aurait pu inventer une excuse un peu moins humiliante, se dit amèrement Cain.   
Sous ses bottes de combat, le soldat cachait des petons roses et blancs… mh, délicieusement sensibles, décida Jean en en explorant encore chaque recoin.   
Bon, les filles prétendent que les hommes avec des grands pieds sont généralement mieux dotés ; n’importe quoi, rétorquait-il mentalement : tout est une question de proportion. Et d’abord, tout n’est pas une question de taille, là-dessus elles étaient tout de même d’accord, mais de la manière dont on s’en sert.   
Quoique, la différence de taille peut compter : d’une seule main, il pouvait maintenir une cheville et de son pouce, lui caresser la plante. Dommage qu’il ait finalement besoin de sa deuxième main pour le reste…

Curieusement, la courbe de la voûte plantaire n’était pas aussi chatouilleuse qu’il l’aurait cru. À moins qu’il ne la trace vraiment lentement, avec le bout de l’ongle. L’autre côté, en revanche, la ligne à l’extérieur du pied, du petit orteil au talon, provoquait des éclats de rire presque hystériques, à peine l’effleurait-il. 

Il chatouillait de nouveau impitoyablement, indifférent aux hurlements et aux suppliques, n’écoutant que les éclats de rire involontaires. Il ne déposa les armes que quand, à bout de souffle, Cain demanda grâce pour de bon.

« Jean   
arrête,   
je suis mort,   
pitié,   
je ferai tout ce que tu voudras   
mais   
arrête ça ! »

« Tout ? »

Cain ne dit rien de plus, reprenant péniblement sa respiration. Jean considéra que ses yeux répondaient pour lui.   
Tendrement cette fois, caressant, surveillant ses mains, il acheva de le débarrasser de sa chemise.   
Sous ses mains, son amant s’abandonnait maintenant complètement. À croire que la séance de « torture » avait eu des effets inattendus. Ça l’avait laissé dans l’attente d’autre chose. S’il avait toujours les joues rouges et le souffle court, ça ne devait plus rien à l’effort imposé. Ou alors, plus directement. 

Les chatouilles traditionnelles n’étaient d’ailleurs rien à côté de ce qu’il allait tenter ensuite. Jean se vautra un peu plus sur le canapé et amena le pied captif à hauteur de son visage. Doucement, il souffla sur la plante, faisant frissonner Cain. Puis, il y posa ses lèvres.

Lequel reprit avec plus de véhémence encore ses protestations, toujours sans succès.   
« Jean, arrête ! Je t’en prie, c’est dégoûtant…  
\- Mais non, murmura Jean tout contre sa peau, tu sors juste de la douche, non ? »

Et sans plus s’appesantir sur la question, il se mit à lui sucer consciencieusement le petit orteil. Puis chaque autre. Puis appliqua le même traitement au second pied, qui semblait presque attendre ça. Cain ne protestait plus le moins du monde ; renversé sur le canapé, les mains crispées sur un des coussins, il se laissait faire, le souffle court.   
Plus question de résister… au contraire, sa respiration erratique et ses paupières frémissantes guidaient Jean dans ses caresses. Au bout d’un moment, il céda complètement et relâcha même son coussin. 

Une main pour chacun, Jean fit courir le dos de ses phalanges contre le dos des pieds, les ongles frôlant la peau. Un mouvement du poignet, et il s’arrêta pour masser du pouce le creux sous la cheville entre l’os et le talon. Ses longs doigts s’insinuèrent sous le bas du pantalon, rampant le long du tibia. Il ne put pas aller très haut, bien sûr. Il dut repasser sur l’extérieur du vêtement pour continuer son exploration.   
Il reprit sa course le long des jambes, caressant l’arrière du mollet, s’arrêtant un instant au creux des genoux, vagabondant sur l’intérieur des cuisses. L’épaisseur du tissu gênait, c’est sûr, mais pas _tant_ que ça… il allait bien falloir s’en débarrasser bientôt pour toucher directement la peau, mais après tout, ça faisait partie du jeu aussi.

Il s’attaqua à la braguette, récoltant un grognement et un bref tremblement d’anticipation de son partenaire. Lequel tenta de se redresser, mais il l’en empêcha. Les doigts de Cain vinrent se prendre dans ses cheveux, ses mains lui caressèrent la nuque.   
Jean libéra l’érection grandissante de Cain du tissu. Mais ne s’y arrêta pas. D’une main, il se débattit avec sa propre ceinture, de l’autre, il glissa sous la chemise, chatouilla de nouveau plus qu’il ne caressa. Sous ses doigts, il sentit tous les muscles du ventre se tendre, la peau frissonner. 

Il se débarrassa du bas de son uniforme et s’en prit aux boutons de la chemise. Cette fois, Cain put lui échapper, l’attraper par les épaules et l’attirer à lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, que Jean finit par rompre en soufflant  
« Tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça…  
\- Hm, prouve-le-moi ! »  
Il suivit donc le chemin magique, la croix à tracer sur le corps de son amant : un dernier baiser, embrasser le coin des lèvres, suivre la ligne de la mâchoire, descendre le long du cou, jusqu’aux clavicules… il suivit minutieusement le milieu du torse, obliqua pour adorer un premier téton, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit aussi dressé que son sexe, en fit autant pour son jumeau. Et il reprit sa route le long du ventre, descendant lentement, lentement, le chemin du paradis.  
Cette fois, plus de pantalon ni rien pour leur faire obstacle plus longtemps.

Cain n’aimait pas l’amour de face, en général, au grand regret de Jean qui préférait pouvoir voir son visage ; il trouvait cette position inconfortable. Mais ce qui était valable à plat sur un lit ne l’était plus ici, à demi assis contre l’accoudoir du canapé et avec son amant à genoux entre ses cuisses plutôt qu’allongé sur lui. Moins de contrainte, moins d’effort à fournir d’un côté comme de l’autre pour tenir la position. Là, ça passait très bien.   
Et la petite séance de chatouilles avait fait merveille en matière de relaxation. Tout se faisait en douceur, sans effort.

*

« On devrait clairement faire ça plus souvent sur ce canapé, conclut Jean après avoir repris son souffle.  
\- Tu vas faire une habitude de te jeter sur moi à chaque fois, aussitôt rentré du QG ?  
\- Tu t’en plaindrais ?  
\- Hmm… non !  
\- Alors je pense que oui, j’en ferais bien une habitude… » 


	12. Avec la contribution d'Alphonse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Havoc décide de faire plaisir à Fury, comme ça, se casse le citron à ce propos, et finit par enrôler Alphonse pour lui donner un coup de main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur mesure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, Alphonse Elric ; indices de Havoc/Fury  
>  **Genre :** entre nawak et fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> ~~**Thème :** la fois où j’ai moi-même voulu me customiser une figurine Black Hayate~~  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu > (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit millier

La vie est injuste, professait le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose se ligue contre lui quand il se mettait en tête de séduire quelqu’un. Rien de convenable en matière de couleur ou de symbole chez le fleuriste en cette saison ou plus de table le grand soir au restaurant où il projetait d’emmener sa belle, quand ça n’était pas carrément la demoiselle qui se désistait au dernier moment – pour filer avec son colonel, l’ingrate !

Dernièrement, il s’obstinait contre les marchands de jouets. Impossible de mettre la main sur un peluche correcte ! Des chiens, il y en avait à la pelle, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Mais le savant mélange bâtard qu’il cherchait, point. Et il n’avait pas d’autre idée.  
Parce que, quand même, on n’offre pas des fleurs ou des chocolats ou une babiole ridicule à un collègue, fut-il un ami, pour son anniversaire. Il n’y avait que cette peluche qui pourrait lui plaire sans risquer d’être mal interprétée… (Oh, oui, à n’importe qui d’autre, offrir une peluche en soi pourrait être mal interprété, sans doute. Mais pas dans ce cas-ci. Ça il en était certain.)

À force de chercher, il finit par dénicher un chiot à peu près ressemblant. Mais tout blanc. White Hayate ? Ça pourrait faire l’affaire, à la limite. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il voulait un chien en peluche noir et blanc. Avec de grands yeux choupi et des petites oreilles et une bonne bouille…  
En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit quand même dessus. Puisque c’était ça ou rien...

Sur le moment, ça lui semblait une solution pas trop mauvaise. Et puis deux heures plus tard, ayant voulu l’emballer et s’imaginant l’offrir, il regrettait déjà son achat.

Le lendemain au bureau, ça se voyait, qu’il était préoccupé.

« Sous-lieutenant ? quelque chose ne va pas ? » s’inquiéta Fury.  
Avant qu’il ait le temps de protester que non, tout allait bien, rien de grave, vraiment, Breda était déjà en train de plaisanter :  
« Je parie que tu t’es encore fait plaquer ! »  
Remonté par ses insinuations, Havoc ne vit même pas qu’il lui sauvait la mise en détournant l’attention ;  
« J’dis ça j’dis rien, mais t’aurais peut-être plus de chance si tu teignais les cheveux en noir et que tu portais des gants… d’accord, d’accord, j’ai rien dit j’ai rien dit !  
\- C’est ça !  
\- Heh ? »

Mais oui, la voilà l’idée : une teinture !

« C’est pas grave, laisse tomber, tout va très bien.  
\- Euh, c’était pour plaisanter, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas sûr que te relooker marchera si bien... »

Mais Havoc n’entendait déjà plus. Il était passé à la suite du problème : où demander ça ? Des teinturiers, il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où en trouver et plus le temps de chercher ; le faire soi-même il n’oserait pas, franchement lui et la chimie à l’aveuglette... ah, mais puisqu’il s’agissait de transformer un objet, peut-être recourir à l’alchimie ?  
Il n’allait certainement pas demander son aide là-dessus au Colonel, pas à Edward non plus… qui restait-il ?

La solution se présenta d’elle-même ; plus exactement, il failli buter dedans au détour d’un couloir.

« He, Alphonse ?  
\- Oui, m’sieur Havoc ?  
\- Tu es alchimiste, toi aussi ?  
\- Euh, oui. Peut-être pas aussi doué que mon frère bien sûr, en tout cas pas aussi spectaculaire, mais…  
\- C’est pas grave, c’est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu en es capable… Euh, je peux te demander un petit service ?  
\- Bien sûr ! »

Et il lui montra la peluche qu’il avait gardée cachée dans son casier aux vestiaires, lui expliquant son problème :  
« Tu crois que c’est faisable ?  
\- Évidemment, et c’est même très simple ! (et ça vaut mieux que vous me le demandiez à moi ; je le connais : mon frère serait capable de vous ajouter des « améliorations » artistiques sans demander d’abord.) Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher un peu de matériel et je m’en occupe tout de suite.  
\- Ah ? Euh, ben merci ? »

En un rien de temps la grosse armure avait disparu et revint aussi vite, chargée d’une cuvette, d’un petit pot d’encre de Chine et de quelques feuilles de papier.  
« J’ai emprunté ça à votre bureau, j’espère que ça ne vous embête pas ? expliqua-t-il, je rangerai ce qui n’aura pas servi ensuite.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, aucun problème… »

Alphonse aligna ses feuilles et y traça un cercle avec quelques équations bizarres, hésitant à peine un instant sur un détail. Il disposa ses feuilles avec son cercle à terre, la cuvette dessus et le chiot dedans, puis versa une petite quantité d’encre. Havoc le regarda faire avec appréhension, craignant qu’il ne tache la peluche et pas aux bons endroits. Mais le jeune alchimiste savait ce qu’il faisait. Il y eut une grande lumière bleue, comme un coup de vent, et le chiot réapparut, dûment orné de noir là où il fallait. Une réplique parfaite de Black Hayate.

« Il est parfait ! Merci, Al !  
\- Je vous en prie. »

Restait à l’offrir. Pas devant tout le monde, déjà. Parce que même si le destinataire appréciait les peluches, ben, c’était quand même un peu la honte, non ?

...  
La solution était juste sous ses yeux dès le début, en fait.

« He, Alphonse ?  
\- Oui, m’sieur Havoc ?  
\- Un dernier truc... Est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser l’alchimie pour défaire un verrou ?  
\- Ça n’est pas très régulier.  
\- Mais c’est faisable ?  
\- Techniquement, oui. Mais si mon frère l’apprend...  
\- Quoi, il va te gronder ?  
\- Non, au contraire : ça pourrait lui donner de mauvaises idées.  
\- Oh. Bon. Pas de problème de ce côté-là, il en train de s’engueuler avec le Colon à propos de votre dernier voyage, ça devrait nous laisser le temps.  
\- Une chance que j’ai toujours une ou deux craies dans un coin de mon armure... on ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin de tracer un cercle. »

En deux temps trois mouvements le cercle fut donc tracé et activé autour de la serrure du casier, la peluche placée à l’intérieur – sans en profiter pour regarder quoi que ce soit ! - et la porte refermée. Ni vu ni connu, personne ne détecterait l’infraction. Parfait !

Et le mieux dans l’affaire, c’est qu’Alphonse était trop respectueux (et peut-être un peu trop naïf aussi pour s’étonner à la base ?) pour demander Pourquoi faire tout cela pour le sergent Fury ? épargnant à Havoc de s’empêtrer dans des explications dont il n’était pas sûr lui-même.  
(Parce que ça lui plaira !)


	13. Matin d'après

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se réveiller dans le lit d'un autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un de ces matins après  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** un p’tit peu losesque mais fluffy quand même  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Notes :** incompatible avec ma série longue, pour une fois  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 600

Ça aurait pu être juste un rêve. À la fin de cette soirée, ramener ce gars chez lui, l’embrasser à pleine bouche, échanger des aveux enfiévrés, se déshabiller sauvagement (pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais c’était l’idée générale), lui faire l’amour passionnément, et s’endormir avec lui, heureux.  
Jusqu’ici, Jean essayait encore de se mentir un peu, se dire que c’était juste une drôle de passade, qu’il n’était pas vraiment comme ça. Mais non. C’était ce qu’il voulait, depuis toujours, et maintenant qu’il l’avait, pas question de s’en séparer.  
C’était _trop_ parfait, se dit-il en se réveillant. Ça ne pouvait être qu’un rêve.

Sauf que, sauf que, au matin, Fury était toujours là. Dans son lit, entre ses bras, dormant comme un bébé.  
Havoc aurait aimé rester des heures à le regarder, fou amoureux, émerveillé… mais, d’abord la nature impérieuse, ensuite le manque de nicotine, le forcèrent à quitter la chambre pour la salle de bain, discrètement.

À son retour, Fury était réveillé. Assis sur le lit, à moitié entortillé dans les draps, les genoux remontés et la tête entre les mains, l’air complètement perdu.

Maintenant le rêve tournait au cauchemar. Et si, si finalement il regrettait la veille ? s’il n’était pas maître de lui-même à ce moment-là et avait juste commis une erreur ? s’il avait simplement trop bu et cédé à n’importe quoi sous l’influence de l’alcool ? s’il ne savait même plus ce qui s’était passé ?

L’entendant revenir, Fury leva des yeux suppliants vers lui.

« Mes lunettes, où est-ce que je les ai laissées ?  
\- Euh… »  
(Quelque part dans les tas de vêtements éparpillés sur le chemin entre la porte d’entrée et le lit, sans doute. Mais à quel moment ?)

Havoc fouilla sa mémoire. Il se souvenait encore avoir enlevé ces lunettes délicatement, avoir ensuite embrassé le coin d’une paupière papillotante, en laissant l’accessoire de côté… ils avaient déjà bien commencé, ça devait être pas loin de la fin. Ils étaient sans doute même déjà allongés… oui, il avait dû laisser tomber ces lunettes sur la tablette.

Il vérifia rapidement non, pas de lunettes là. Zut. Il promena son regard sur la piste de vêtements abandonnés, qu’il avait dû enjamber un peu plus tôt, dans un sens, puis dans l’autre.  
Ah, voilà. Juste au pied de la table de nuit, elles avaient dû glisser. Ou il avait un peu mal visé en les posant. Ou les secousses du lit les avaient fait tomber de la tablette.  
Bref, lunettes retrouvées. (Et intactes, en plus.)  
Il les lui tendit donc. Ce n’était pas comme si il pouvait les garder pour l’empêcher de récupérer une vision normale et s’enfuir avant que Fury n’ait l’occasion de vérifier d’avec qui il venait de passer la nuit, hein ? Même si la panique n’était pas loin pour Havoc et que ça n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait, ça ne se faisait pas.

« Là.  
\- Merci. »

Jean était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et put à la place constater que sa main à lui tremblait un peu, mais pas celle de Fury, qu’au contraire il n’eut ni hésitation ni erreur de visée pour les récupérer à cette distance et leurs doigts se frôlèrent même pas à l’occasion.

Fury chaussa ses lunettes, releva la tête, rencontra enfin le regard de Havoc et se fendit d’un large sourire.

Il avait l’air définitivement rassuré. Et toujours heureux d’être là.  
Retour au rêve ?

Ou simplement, découverte d’une nouvelle réalité.


	14. Officialiser une liaison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havoc fait savoir qu'il cherche à adopter un chien ; oui, et ..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comment officialiser une liaison l'air de rien (ou pas)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt tendance 1er anime)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** l'équipe Mustang, mention de Havoc/Fury  
>  **Genre :** entre gen, fluff et crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "faire-part" pour 31_jours"> (28 avril '09)  
>  **Continuité :** disons post-1ère série animée, possiblement post-ma fic à chapitres mais pas forcément non plus  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 465

Un Breda mal à l'aise épie en douce Riza depuis plusieurs minutes. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à lui poser une certaine question...  
Et il est sûr qu'elle a déjà remarqué sa gêne depuis longtemps quand elle lui adresse enfin la parole :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Votre bestiole, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ?  
\- Black Hayate ? Un mâle, pourquoi ?  
\- Aucune chance pour que vous vous retrouviez avec une portée de petits monstres sur les bras sans prévenir, donc... bon.  
\- Tranquillisez-vous, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, effectivement, » rétorque-t-elle froidement.

Breda se frotte la tête, embarrassé de ce qu'il a à dire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, les chiens surnuméraires on les noierait tous... mais, c'est bien le problème aujourd'hui, tout le monde ne partage pas ce point de vue :

« Euh, c'est pas ça. »  
(Quoique s'il disait que cette crainte ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, il mentirait. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur lui, cette histoire ? gémit-il intérieurement.)

« En fait Havoc fait savoir que si jamais quelqu'un cherche à placer des chiots, il est preneur.  
\- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? intervient Roy. Je sais qu'on nous traite de chiens mais l'armée c'est pas un chenil !  
\- Boh, ça arrive toujours, dans les organisations nombreuses : les gens qui sont mariés avec enfants et animaux domestiques, la chienne pas stérilisée qui fait une portée dont on ne sait que faire et on demande aux copains s'ils en veulent, ou alors quelqu'un a toujours un voisin qui...  
\- Ou, on tombe toujours sur un sentimental qui ramasse les chiens perdus mais ne sait pas quoi en faire ensuite ?  
\- Il fallait demander à Fury, pour ça. »

Ça se voulait une plaisanterie, mais la conversation tombe brusquement à plat. Pour Breda, on touche au nœud du problème :

« Justement non : à ce que j'ai compris Havoc dit que si on trouve une annonce concernant des chiots, de la transmettre à Fury si on le croise d'abord. (Voire même d'aller le trouver directement de toute façon parce que lui ne s'y entend pas.)  
\- Ah. »

S'il reste des doutes, il seront rapidement balayés :

« Ils cherchent ensemble, pour adopter un chien ?  
\- Apparemment, oui. »

Un silence entendu plane longuement.

Farman cogite :  
« Sinon, il y a tenter les panneaux d'affichage. Si vraiment ça arrive constamment, les chiots ou les chatons à placer, ils y trouveront leur content... Hum. Est-ce que si on leur conseille de mettre eux-mêmes une petite annonce pour ça, on considérera que c'est un faire-part officiel de mariage ? »


End file.
